Winds of Nostalgio
Winds of Nostalgio is a 2010 sci-fi/fantasy film based on the video game from Red Entertainment. Emma Watson directs and stars in this film as the lead character, Eddie Brown, who travels the world in search of his father. Other main cast members include Skandar Keynes as street urchin Pad, Kay Panabaker as young witch Melody, Rupert Grint as the mysterious Fiona, and Nick Nolte as Gilbert Brown, who went missing after a run-in with the Cabal. The entirety of the film was shot in SlayerVision 3-D, a videotape system that synchronizes both tapes at the same time with the push of any button on the camera and is compatible with a computer program written by Emma herself. All scenes were shot on location. Plot It is the age of the airship. At the end of the 19th century, in a place much like our own, the bold and courageous loaded their dreams upon these flying machines and ventured out into the skies above. One such adventurer was known around the world for his audacity and daring. The legendary Gilbert Brown was the most famous explorer in all of England. However, tempting fate one too many times, he crossed paths with a mysterious organization known as the Cabal and was never seen again. Years later Eddie, Gilbert's son, boards the one thing his father left behind: his airship, the Maverick. Leaving the only place he's ever known, Eddie departs London in search of his missing father and embarks on an adventure of his own... Cast Trivia *Kay Panabaker cut her hair for her role in the film, using a photo of Rupert Grint from the set of Pretty Cure as her inspiration. *Martin Jay Sadoff handled the 3-D supervision. *The teaser trailer used The End is the Beginning is the End by the Smashing Pumpkins. *The decision was made to shoot the film in 3-D in June 2007. *The first part of the four-part series Winds of Nostalgio. *Renamed to Nostalgia in the United States and Canada. *Covers the first four of thirteen parts of the video game Nostalgia. *Timothy Spall was cast as a result of Emma Watson admiring his performance in a screen test aimed at finding out if she could make a great Eddie. *When Emma Watson joined the production as director, Mali Finn, the casting director, suggested she play Melody, Fiona, Shirley, Astell, or Scarlet. However, Emma reminded her that she was the one who had cast her in Wolf's Rain as Toboe, and Finn reportedly said, "Now there's an idea! Why don't you play the part of Eddie?" Emma accepted and immediately did a few screen tests for her role. Soundtrack See also: Winds of Nostalgio: The Complete Soundtrack Release See also: Winds of Nostalgio home video releases The film is set to premiere at the Hollywood Bowl on New Year's Day 2010, with the release in 35mm, Real D, and IMAX 3-D to follow in February 12, 2010. It is rated PG by the MPAA "for sci-fi fantasy action violence and some language".